


A Risky Business

by Hyacinthium



Series: Satisfaction Garentee [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Condoms, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Enthusiastic Consent, Highly Recommended: Read End Notes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mugging, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Some Humor, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi likes his life, he's starting to like himself, and he's over all feeling genuinely safe and secure now that he's working night shifts and doing online schooling. Yeah, his apartment is tiny and all. But he has a good job and has met nice people.Sometimes there's still that feeling of heartpounding unease while walking home.  In the dark.Good thing that Kokichi knows how to alleviate it.





	A Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi doesn't actually have sex in this. He's just horny on main and scared while walking home at night. Read the end notes ya'll. And don't read it if these tags suggest that the content will trigger PTSD related episodes. Because no actual rape or noncon happens though, I'm not giving it that warning. 
> 
> Man this was refreshing to write after Hope Spot.

Kokichi has worked at a 24/7 delivery restaurant for about three months now. Seeing that he's a poor student finishing high school online, he happily works a ten pm to five am work shift. It's a law that his salary increases if he does that. And, after all, it's not like he has many friends to hang out with irl.

So, Kokichi's day usually goes like this. Wake up after eight hours, eat and shower. Do his daily allotted school work, eat lunch and finish chores, rest until it's time to go to work. Have a conversation with internet friends or a neighbor. Play an mmo. 

Then he'll get up and take the bus or semi scenic route. From there he has relaxed and friendly co-workers in an environment that has evolved into something like family, with few direct customers to make him feel overwhelmed. It's perfect. Kokichi has heard horror stories about poor health for night shifts, yeah. Everyone at DICE is near obsessed with their fellow employees being happy and healthy though.

Which is a little bit awkward at times. Like when someone says to get home safe. Kokichi just smiles and nods his head, the same way he does when someone jokingly asks if he's old enough to really use all of the machinery in the kitchen. The stuff that sixteen year olds can technically use if their employer wants to risk a lawsuit. 

"Yeah, I'm eighteen years old and over!" is something that Kokichi says often. 

The best part is that it's true. At least as far as Kokichi himself knows. Being dropped off at an orphanage makes stuff a bit murky.

Tonight is one of the nights where Kokichi may have eaten his provided dinner too fast, because 'Cherry' is in full motherhood mode. The second he gets off shift is the second she shoves a little doggy bag into his actual bag. Kokichi blinks up at the older woman and nervously fidgets. 

She probably didn't see anything.

"You know that I've actually gained weight since coming here?" Kokichi asks her. He even bats his eyelashes innocently.

Cherry frowns at him with cocked hips and jeez, even her large bust is somehow disappointed in Kokichi's poor attempts to avoid care. Not that Kokichi has anywhere near enough pride to dislike charity. Let alone help from sorta friends. He can get away with calling them his coworkers at least. 

Kokichi sighs, neck itching and back tingling as he speaks, "Fine fine... I'll eat it for breakfast. But I gotta go home now! Tell everyone I said good night?"

DICE's mother figure signs a quick wish for safety and then waves Kokichi away, provocative glory soon returning to the hustle and bustle of an active kitchen. Kokichi himself is already walking away from the strangely homelike restaurant. The smell of fresh food in his bag is tempting. But that's not the important thing right now.

No. The important thing is-

Well-

In order for Kokichi to receive optimal results and continue to keep his pace, he must return home quickly at night. For that purpose the young man has done extensive research on short cuts. Indeed, Kokichi has long since found the perfect route from home to work.

It's not like there isn't any room for spontaneous events in his life, Kokichi knows. He just has to make a strong framework or risk everything falling apart. It's a strange sort of flexibility. Like vines growing freely, on pre-made structures, and Kokichi likes it.

Likes taking the long way to work and likes going the short way home.

Even if his shortcut so happens to be through a seedy, but not actually seedy, area of Tokyo. There's not... Much crime. Kokichi knows some self defense. He even has his keys in his fists as if to be makeshift weapon right now. Really, the place isn't too bad. Nothing big or super scaryish happens. Some rare and minor muggings or robberies.

Kokichi is perfectly safe. The only reason why he has to feign going home on the bus is to not worry DICE.

Walking down deserted and past somewhat poorly maintained buildings, at five am, is just a part of Kokichi's routine. It barely ever scares him these days. Being short and delicate while giving off a vibe that screams weakness. In a dark alley or two.

Kokichi tightens his grip and tries not to remember how easy it was to get pushed around back in real school.

A lot of the roads that Kokichi goes down have zero lights. Because of that, he often brings out his cellphone and pretends to be using it. It's not that Kokichi is scared to death though. There's no way that he'd be doing this if he was.

But sometimes he does get scared of the possibilities.

Just now when an unseen shoe scraps against ruined pebbles of asphalt... Kokichi glances back to watch a man pet a cat on a windowsill. He tries to calm his heart, but all he can do is think about the man that just walked past him. The guy is just petting a cat. Surely it's wrong for Kokichi to assume badly of him?

Kokichi quickly turns away and starts walking faster. Even as he does this there is that one tried and true method for making the fear go away. Or at least change into something different. It's not normal. Kokichi barely remembers how he started doing it. However, the boy does accept it and try to understand it.

A power fantasy. A sexual fantasy. A 'not quite walking home in the dark while imagining being raped' fantasy. Only it's not so straight forward most of the time. 

One could call it the world's weirdest defense mechanism.

Kokichi commonly gets off on what he terms 'Surprise Consent'. For as long as he can remember too. Of course, not always in a sexual manner. It's a lowly and nearly instinctive attempt to fight fear by making it good. A good scary, a controllable bad thing, something that Kokichi explicitly wants. He remembers reading a fucked up doujinshi online where the twist was 'haha it was her boyfriend and they planned this consensually'. Since then Kokichi has just...

Been the kind of person that imagines getting mugged or threatened. Worse too, of course. At first, Kokichi merely had the results be him starting to like it and turning it consensual. Now, he's a little bit different in his escapes from reality.

Kokichi fantasizes about ending up the dominant party. 

Exhibit A: Kokichi keeps his eyes on his phone and shoves earplugs in, blasting music, but this makes him oblivious to the world. Eventually he makes the wrong turn by mistake. The person who has watched him walk home for a while now sees this opportunity for what it is.

In reality? Kokichi is just walking home and dealing with a really weird smell that usually shows up on Thursday and not Saturday.

Kokichi in his fantasy is getting shoved into a gritty brick wall at knife point. His earplugs and phone clatter onto degraded road. A much taller and much beefier man stares at him and says, "Give me your-"

The sequence of words and general atmosphere makes fantasy Kokichi twitch and shift.

"Oh God I can't believe this," the boy exhales heavily, eyes wide when his attacker grimaces and reaches for his belt, "It's finally happening after weeks of waiting!"

The nameless man pauses.

Kokichi digs into his bag with horrifically shaking fingers and a large grin, "I've been walking home this way for so long that I almost stopped carrying condoms! What size are you? I have four different types of lube, I'm clean, also I brought a vibrator and what can I call you?"

Of course... That isn't a lie either. Kokichi has carried around protection and lube ever since that first week of walking home like this. 

He shudders and tries to ignore the feeling of arousal settling in his belly.

"What the fuck are saying?!" the faceless man asks. Kokichi can just barely imagine what kind of expression would be on his face. It's not everyday that a victim to be just pulls out his freak card. Anyone would be shocked. "I... I just want you to give me all your cash!"

Purple eyes stare at a small and cute green vibrator, before they look up. Kokichi tilts his head at his attempted mugger. He's not sure if he fully understands what the man means. 

Kokichi slowly pulls a condom out of his bag anyway, along with water based lubricant.

The mugger backs up. 

Kokichi scowls, "What do you mean what? Isn't obvious that I'm going to let you rape me? You've been watching me for weeks now, and I'm done getting teased each night by your filthy eyes imagining me beat up and covered by cooling spunk!"

"Don't even try to lie about wanting to mug me either," Kokichi says in his fantasy. "I know exactly what happens to tiny guys like me. Wait, did you think that I was a chick?"

Being mistaken for a girl is just something that happens. Kokichi's voice is pretty masculine, but he's quiet and androgynous. Not even fully obvious clothing can prevent Kokichi's natural looks from shining through. A haircut is a no go though. He doesn't exactly mind it either. There's also the fact that he doesn't think most criminals would really care. For some simple reasons.

Fuck. Kokichi pauses and looks down at his boner. Not unexpected and certainly not unusual. It's odd for it to pop up so early though…

Imaginary Kokichi steps forwards and tucks long, perfectly cared for, hair behind his left ear. He smiles and fidgets as arousal takes effect, "Well then, you should know that cute feminine guys like me are pretty entry tier for people like you. You don't even have to look at my cock! I'm sure that your dick will make me cum all by itself, too."

His hands fist into the muggers hoodie and gripe tight, slowly pulling the larger man closer and closer. Men like this should easily fall prey to soft purring flattery. That's what Kokichi has learned from Internet research. He pants both in the fantasy and reality. Maybe he'd murmur about fantasies going back years, wanting to get shoved down into the ground, needing that guiltily erect cock to break him in.

People like that wouldn't just deny free sex, right? Kokichi clutches his bag to his chest. If he suddenly got mugged and started talking like a sex addicted harlot-

The mugger tenses and shoves Kokichi back, stammering out a polite apology.

Kokichi blinks as his attacker flees.

"You... Are you seriously not going to fuck me?! Come back here and rape me!" he shouts.

Not that Kokichi actually really shouts that in real life. Especially not something like that. His first type of fantasy is simply a wacky way to relieve stress and provide instant gratification. Get attacked by a mugger? Make them feel so weirded out that they run away. Cause your attacker to feel attacked and get away unharmed. 

Attempt to fuck your possibly possible fears away. Kokichi would never be able to do it though. He's no longer the wilted bullying victim that he once was, but Kokichi isn't nearly stupid or brave enough to pull that. Carrying around sex stuff like this is just a confidence booster at best.

Worst case…

Kokichi swallows and looks down at his phone again. The heat in his body and the flush on his face are distracting. 

So is the dick being trapped by his suddenly too tight pants. 

Whimpers of the quiet sort flow from Kokichi's throat. He's got one new text from a mmo friend and is half-way home. It's more than enough time for the other kind of fantasy. More than Kokichi needs in order to make a cold shower impossible.

[>DumplingGore

HEY, we have a raid tmr and I'm thinking of skipping. Three weeks of the same dungeon for this game, and I'm just tired of it. Wanna skip and watch DR? Also are you okay? You didn't say anything during work.]

Kokichi sees someone smoking in an alley and almost flinches in shock. 

Shit, shit, okay. Kokichi very quickly feels his fear mix with arousal as he hurries past. His thumb struggles to type and send a quick reply. Hopefully there isn't some horrible typo. Just a quick on the way home.

A half broken vending machine marks a spot where Kokichi occasionally buys a drink. Just a warm can of creamed corn or a lavender tea. Despite the area being poor, this one vending machine has a wide variety of both hot or cold merchandise. It's dim and flickering lights give Kokichi strength. The chipped paint and electronic groaning is a comfort. All vending machines are deserving of respect and this one is Kokichi's irrational favorite. 

It's at the mouth of a long, creepily dark, abandoned street leading to the worst part of the neighborhood. A small dead end with a bunch of derelict apartments. Or maybe just unused ones.

Kokichi walks past it.

Yet, he very much can't resist imagining what could happen if he doesn't. Exhibit B: Kokichi getting jumped by a stranger that isn't a mugger. 

Maybe a group of mysterious night owls descends upon DICE earlier that night. Maybe a ton of drunken college students orders a bunch of take out. Maybe Kokichi is sick. Either way, in this fantasy, Kokichi is tired and not thinking right. He rubs his eyes and spots his vending machine. Unlike before, on previous nights, Kokichi doesn't pull up the emergency number before he goes over. He just shambles towards faulty artificial light and squints.

Work and fantasy have drained him to much that he doesn't notice the man following him. The boy doesn't register footsteps, his ears haven't been able to for a while. 

Kokichi, half hard from imagining scaring away a mugger just by being horny, drops his phone while trying to figure out what to buy. It's an easy mistake when his game buddy makes the dang thing vibrate like crazy. 

The boy groans and kneels. 

It's uncomfortable to do because of his erection, but Kokichi's phone is not allowed to become a waste of money. 

A large hand smelling of smoke reaches down and yanks Kokichi up. Then he gets shoved into the ground like a sack, a large body settling on top of him, his clothing being grabbed at. Kokichi in this fantasy would be shocked at first, the boy knows. 

He blinks and croaks, dazed. 

Fingers that utterly dwarf his own dig into the soft flesh of Kokichi's, only recently, well shaped ass. It's not a gentle grope by any means, and Kokichi filled with a kind of fear or wonder that mixes with preexisting arousal. His recent increase in diet quality has given Kokichi extra weight. Both softness and firmness, and this stranger attacking him makes a sound of approval at it. Just grabs at Kokichi's thighs and squeezes hard enough to bruise. It shouldn't be sexy or satisfying for Kokichi to know that this man is pleased with his body. 

Kokichi is though. He shudders and gasps when his pants are tugged at. It's only when he hisses in pleasure pain that Kokichi's attack pauses, a hand sliding through trembling thighs and rubbing at Kokichi's fully erect cock, adrenaline finally letting Kokichi think.

"Please, bag, in my bag-" Kokichi pants. He grinds on instinct as his brain as a silent meltdown of conflicting signals. "Lube and... And c-cuh!"

There's a deep hum from behind him.

Honestly, Kokichi in real life considers, it's unlikely that an actual rapist would pause for Kokichi to speak. An 'instant erection' wouldn't really change anything, right? Even if it did... Would the man really bother to go along with Kokichi's pleading? 

He pauses and thinks about the green vibrator in his bag. Would this theoretical stranger be caught off guard by Kokichi's willingness? 

Something like the man asking, "Are you some kind of whore?"

Oh God-

Kokichi jolts and starts to deny it. He's clean, he squeaks. He's never even had real sex before, comes out of his babbling mouth. A childish and out dated sentiment that ‘virgins’ too often have. It's also the kind of cliche that Kokichi often applies to this route. He rolls his hips back when a finger starts rubbing the fabric right where his hole is. Then, his molester pauses.

"Then why is there a fucking toy in your ass, you slut?" gets hissed at him, hands again forcing Kokichi to squirm in the dirt. It's impossible to answer normally and the ensuing snicker makes that an obvious fact. Everything is so rough that tears start burning in Kokichi's eyes. 

Sobbing as if ashamed, "I... I've wanted this. I want s-someone I've never met to use me!"

"I'll even finger myself to prove it," Kokichi rushes out, trying to raise his ass up. "Or I won't! You don't have to do anything like stretch me. Just, just let me get the lube and the condoms out of my bag. I'll put them on you? Please..."

Hearing a subtle groan makes fantasy Kokichi melt, as does the feeling of his ass getting rubbed almost gently. 

Still, his attacker asks, "Why exactly should I wear a condom for a lying brat like you? I bet your ass is fucking ruined."

Kokichi, the real one, pauses to pick up a discarded soda can and throw it away. He's somewhat amused by the idea of his fantasy rapist being the audacious type in addition to a criminal. But in the end, this is just dirty talk and roughness.

Checking the time reveals that Kokichi should be home soon. Maybe it would be alright to walk a bit slower tonight.

Pale hands scramble to undo both belt and baggy jeans, the boy's cock desperately twitching in his pants. Years of fantasies and a long work day steal all rational thought. Kokichi whimpers when the stranger behind him pulls away, craving for that body to be back on top of him, but he perseveres. His fingers hook into the bands of his precum soaked briefs as well.

"See?" Kokichi murmurs breathlessly. He reaches down to the crack of his ass and spreads himself apart. There's a husky groan from behind him that sends a shiver down Kokichi's spine.

He tries to look back and wiggles his ass, attempting to entice, and get into a better position. It seems to work despite the lack of proper lighting. Kokichi caresses his tight rim and slowly pulls out his vibrator, using the tiny 'string' that connects to the toy's remote, ass wet with lubricant and other fluids. The thing buzzes uselessly in the air. Meanwhile, Kokichi's hole immediately shuts tight like the virginal pucker it is.

"I'll feel really good around you! If you wanna make me hurt, then-" he gulps and slips a finger inside, his inner walls wet and almost velvety, before he just barely gets a second one in and tries to scissor himself open. "No one's ever fucked me before. I only started doing this recently too, just so tight and it hurts sometimes, I can't even get more than this in..."

Still nameless and maybe a bit less brutal than before, Kokichi's attacker yanks the boy's fingers out of himself and swats his hands away. It makes purple eyes widen in confusion. Makes Kokichi whine with utterly genuine desire. 

A large finger soon runs along Kokichi's taint and crack, circling around his slicked sphincter, digging in before penetrating Kokichi just to test him. The finger is so much bigger than anything else that Kokichi has ever put inside of himself. Plus, it's part of another living breathing human being. Kokichi's ass naturally clenches and unclenches as he himself moans. His body's aches and stings from being thrown around only heighten the animalistic urge to get fucked. The brain in Kokichi's skull sings at the idea of Kokichi finally getting raped by a stranger. 

The man laughs at him, laughs at Kokichi's trembling but still presented offering, laughs and scratches at the pale flesh being given to him. 

"You're just one of those fetishistic freaks, huh?” the man says mockingly. He continues to roughly knead Kokichi's body like a man possessed. “Don't tell me that you think I've been planning on catching you, you fucking deviant slut!”

“Not a slut,” Kokichi halfheartedly protests.

"Riiiight. You totally aren't rutting like a bitch in heat."

Hearing those words causes a chain reaction. Precum drools down into Kokichi's pants for just a moment before Kokichi is tearing them further down and away from him. Saliva pools into the boy's mouth. There's no point in holding back if Kokichi is already this transparent. He hates liars, especially bad liars, so his hands start to attack his shirt and jacket as well. 

The man that forced Kokichi down gets only a split seconds warning. All five foot one inches worth of Kokichi barrels into him. Mostly naked and definitely exposed, Kokichi moans happily when he feels up the bulge that he's caused. Though even his eager pushing fails to make the man lay down. A large hand and the smell of smoke once more assault Kokichi's senses, hair being tugged, and the boy listlessly allows himself to be manhandled. 

“Do what you want to me. Play with me!” Kokichi forces out. It's a common sentiment in these fantasies. 

A car horn honks obnoxiously as Kokichi's lower body throbs. Kokichi tenses, shakes and inhales, eyes looking around and fully realizing that he's maybe five minutes away from home. The more cared for look of the area means that he's out of the danger zone, too. Purple eyes flutter, Kokichi gulping dryly when a couple walks past him. 

It's no longer all that dark compared to most of Kokichi's way home. Still. 

At this point in the fantasy it's likely that the rapist would be totally won over. A warm and willing body begging for something that would happen anyway, unused by anyone else, the idea would be anyone's dream. Getting to make such a sex obsessed virgin ride your fat cock should be appealing. 

“Does it really feel good?” the man murmurs as Kokichi whines, both of them unmoving. Despite everything being as it is… Kokichi feels like he's on top of the world with this criminal inside of him. 

Purple eyes stare down. Like usual, the rapist is mildly attractive and otherwise nondescript. Kokichi has met a lot of assholes that nevertheless just don't exactly deserve to be included in this fantasy. 

“Yeah,” he gasps. 

Kokichi then shouts as the rigid cock fucks into him without a care. It's not like he needs one though, the feelings of first time sex and danger do nothing to make it overly painful. The day long anal play and lube works perfectly. He forces himself to start riding properly, moaning and panting, staring down at his would be rapist with abundant ecstacy. Warm hands on his thighs dig in. 

“Fuck! Fuck fuckfuckfucking, rape me more,” Kokichi groans. “I'll- I'll give you my phone number! Ahhh, you can- Fuck! Fuck me when. Ever!? Nnngh-”

His hands hover in the air anxiously, until a particularly sharp thrust forces him to throw them down onto a thin cotton shirt for support. Kokichi can't even apologize for doing so. His mouth gapes open as a strangled scream rips out of his lungs, vision whiting out, his ass pulsing around Kokichi's favorite intruder. 

“Kind of a shame that you made me wear this condom, huh?” the man below Kokichi mocks. 

The boy's chest heaves and a thick glob of drool idly spills out of his gaping mouth, “You can't take the condom off now, but I'll tell you where I live and my hours! You can come over my place and rape me while I'm sleeping each day, oh! Oh God!”

His sex partner just laughs and lifts Kokichi almost entirely off of his cock, a glint in his eyes. 

“A-aghhh? Please cum inside! I'll let you raw me and you can bring all your friends! Fuck, fuck, let me have more! I can't take never doing this again, you can whore me-” Kokichi cries out. Tears and sweat run down his flushed face, naked body squirming and determined to be penetrated. All of his dirty desires getting aired to the world. 

“Pleeesh?” Kokichi slurs

The man smirks and forces Kokichi's hips back down. 

Kokichi's eyes roll back, “I'm begging… make me into a fucktoy! I don't have to orgasm at a-ALL?! USE! ME!”

“If you want my cock so damn bad, isn't this just sex?”

Fantasy Kokichi would-

Standing in front of his apartment building's stairwell and trembling, Kokichi climbs them, and slowly pants. His next door neighbor with the hat waves absently, yawning out a good morning. Kokichi squeezes his mouth shut and waves back. Saihara doesn't seem to notice due to being busy on his phone. 

Reaching a familiar apartment fills Kokichi with relief. He shoves the key in, and quickly shuts the door behind him before sinking onto the floor of the entrance way. Faintly, his brain wonders if one of his many fantasy men will sneak in should he not lock it. Kokichi palms the front of his pants and tries not to imagine it. Maybe it'll be Saihara. Most of the time it's not people who are strangers. Maybe Kokichi's mmo friend will turn out to be a stalker. No, that's gross, stop using real people as fodder. 

Getting up and locking the door, the boy fails to fully do so. But at least he has enough self-control to not go straight into a fantasy about either. 

Kokichi slowly types a message on his phone. 

[>NervousKimchi 

Sorry for the typos again 

I'll totally skip the dungeon to watch DR with you qoq. That thing is so boring after the fifth time. 

I'll stalk more more I'm tired and sweaty. Gn! 

Talk*] 

[>DumplingGore 

LOL, you poor night wage slave. Good morning and good night, Chi. We can talk more tomorrow.] 

[>NervousKimchi 

god I meant talk more tomorrow jfc] 

The warm illusions of something like physical intimacy, whether quick supremacy over his fears or something more slow burn, subside as Kokichi quietly retreats to his bathroom. 

Just another day and night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rape or rape related fantasies are common in both men and women, both being the rapist and the person being raped. They are not a sign that you actually want to be raped in the actual realistic rape sense, even when they're pretty brutal. There are even motions to call these sexual fantasies by terms like 'forced sex', 'ravishment', So whether it's ravishment fantasies, surprise sex you didn't know you wanted, or straight up rape fantasies of varying degrees of brutal realism? Yeah. They're normal. Depending on the route you take and what's happened to you in the past, they can be a coping mechanism. 
> 
> Everyone gets them. Man, woman, survivors of sexual abuse/assault/harassment. People who have been raped. Obviously, people with real life experiences are not going to be reacting the same as J Doe. I know that fairly personally. 
> 
> There's a large difference with reading things, writing out your fantasies too, as I learned with Hope Spot and gave learned with improperly tagged fics. This fic was easy. Hope Spot made me feel a bit desolate when I posted it. Obviously, the difference is actually liking it and consent. 
> 
> Just in case though, please for the love of God read up before attempting to try living out your fantasy with your partner. Safewords and informed people are sexy.
> 
> Informative sites, in the case of the wiki refer to specific citations, for more knowledge on this.
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rape_fantasy  
> https://www.vice.com/amp/en_au/article/3k5gey/when-rape-survivors-have-rape-antasies  
> https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/all-about-sex/201001/womens-rape-fantasies-how-common-what-do-they-mean  
> https://slutlessons.wordpress.com/2014/06/12/rape-fantasy-how-to-carry-it-out-safely/


End file.
